


Kiss of Truth

by BurntGayPotato



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Angst, Boys Kissing, Cheesy title, Fights, Fix-It, Good Deceit | Janus Sanders, Love Confessions, M/M, Major Spoilers, Post-Episode: Putting Others First - Selfishness v. Selflessness Redux | Sanders Sides, Spoilers for Episode: Putting Others First - Selfishness v. Selflessness Redux | Sanders Sides, Sympathetic Deceit Sanders, Vulnerability, as always, i won’t beat around the bush, leave me alone lol, this is a fix it fix for the poor roceit shippers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-14
Updated: 2020-05-14
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:35:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24182965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BurntGayPotato/pseuds/BurntGayPotato
Summary: “I came in to check on you since you didn't answer when Patton came knocking. However I assumed you wouldn't answer me either, so I took matters into my own hands. My apologies, was I interrupting your monologue?” Janus tried to sneer, but it came off more tired than angry.“Maybe there’s a reason I wasn't going to answer.”-OR-Janus checks on Roman after SVS Redux, and tries again to get Roman to trust him
Relationships: Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Deceit Sanders, Creativity | Roman “Princey” Sanders/ Deceit | Janus Sanders
Comments: 13
Kudos: 131





	Kiss of Truth

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so yeah I’ll admit it, this is basically just a fix it fic because I, as a multi shipper, (although not THAT much a roceit shipper tbh) can feel the pain of the new episode for every roceit shipper.
> 
> TW:  
> Yelling/Shouting  
> Fighting  
> Swearing (like, two or three times??)  
> Pretty minor name calling  
> And of course, kissing  
> and uh,,,,, implied hickeys so there’s that-
> 
> Also Roman becomes a cocky bastard at one point and just like,, is a shameless flirt
> 
> Lemme know if I missed anything!

Roman had been pacing in his room for at least a half an hour now. He had way too many feelings crashing at him at once since he’d sunk out of today’s discussion. Deceit - Janus - just had to show up and screw everything over. They could’ve handled things if he hadn't showed up! And after he’d played with his emotions in the courtroom too! That snake had _some nerve_.

“God,” Roman groaned, pausing in his pacing to glare at a poster on the wall. “That rapscallion has really done it this time! Trying to act all innocent. ‘Oh look at me, I’m Deceit, but I’m telling the _truth_!’” He told the poster angrily.

“You know, I did tell you my name, the least you can do is use it.” came a smug voice. Roman whipped around to see Janus leaned against the door, his hat pulled low over his eyes, one glove still off and neatly tucked into his back pocket.

“You know, I have a door, the least you can do is knock!” the prince shot back. Janus sighed and looked up at Roman with a mildly annoyed expression.

“I came in to check on you since you didn't answer when Patton came knocking. However I assumed you wouldn't answer me either, so I took matters into my own hands. _My apologies_ , was I interrupting your monologue?” Janus tried to sneer, but it came off more tired than angry.

“Maybe there’s a _reason_ I wasn't going to answer.”

“Why, so you could continue yelling about how evil I am to your Newsies poster?” the shorter commented scornfully. “Look, Roman, I won’t beat around the bush, I said some things I regret-”

“ _Uh_ , why exactly should I believe that?” Roman snapped, taking a step closer. The annoyance on Janus’ face grew as he too stepped forward.

“Because I know that you regret what you said too. I know all about regret, and what it can do. People regret lying all the time, therefore, I consider myself fairly well rounded on the subject. Now will you just let me apologize?” he answered smoothly, annoyance and a little bit of hurt creeping into his tone. Roman just rolled his eyes, ignoring the last sentence.

“Well, okay, maybe I regret laughing at your name - I am not a monster, just too... impulsive - but I _don't_ regret not trusting you!” He said firmly, taking another step closer as if it proved his point.

“That’s _quite insulting,_ Roman, but you can't lie to me.” Janus pointed out, his voice raising.

“I, for one do not lie!” the creative side said.

“Again, you cannot lie to me. It is _pointless_ , and _highly frustrating!”_

“Oh you're one to talk about being highly frustrating! You know how fucking _annoying_ it is to try to figure out what you’re saying when you speak in lies all the time?!” he shouted.

“ _I do not only speak in lies_!” Janus hissed.

“And _how_ am I supposed to be able to trust you, _Deceit_?”

“I _tried_ to gain your trust by telling you my name, which you _repeatedly_ _refuse to use_! In case you’ve forgotten, it’s Janus! And no, I am _not_ a librarian!” Janus moved forward until he and Roman were no more than an inch apart. He no longer tried to mask the hurt look in his eyes, too absorbed in emotions to hide it, and Roman too absorbed in emotions to notice it.

“I still. Don't. Trust you.” Roman growled. “Your name isn't proof that you aren't lying to me right now. For all I know you could be a librarian, and you don't regret a thing.”

A moment of tense silence passed before the deceitful side spoke up.

“What _will_ make you trust me?” he asked desperately, resisting the urge to sink out right then and there.

“It’d have to be something bigger than a mere name.” Roman spat.

Janus was silent for a minute, his face unreadable. However raw determination took over his features in a split second before the shorter side grabbed hold of Roman’s red sash and yanked him forward, catching his lips in a fierce kiss. It lasted no longer than a few seconds however, before Janus pulled back, his gloved hand still gripping the red fabric draped over Roman’s chest.

“What was that for?” Roman whispered, too shocked to yell. Janus was incredibly satisfied by the deep red blush on the prince's face.

“That was the only thing I could think of that would make me more vulnerable than telling you my name. After all, love can cause a person to wear their heart on their sleeve.” Roman’s face turned redder at the L-word. “I want you to trust me, Roman. I daresay more than any other side.” he muttered, pouring as much sincerity as possible into his words, silently begging Roman to believe him.

“So what do you think? Will you give me a shot?” he asked hesitantly. Roman was silent for a moment.

“I dunno… I think I’ll need a little more _convincing_ …” he murmured, briefly licking his lips and causing the human side of Janus’ face to turn bright pink.

“Well, it's a good thing we have time then, you cocky little shit.” He tugged again on the sash, bringing their lips together once more, this time aided by Roman’s hands cupping his cheeks.

They still had much to discuss, but they could do so in the morning. They didn't worry about forgetting either, since Janus woke up on Roman’s chest with a sore jaw, and Roman had a few mysterious marks on his neck.

**Author's Note:**

> No one:  
> No one:  
> The formatting when I transferred this from my phone: F̷͖̹͉̼͈̺̗͛͛Ȕ̴̗̘̳̜̹͑̈́̕ͅC̶̢͇̈͝C̷͍̖͍͌ ̷̨̨͖̪͉̥̯̔̓Y̴̪̘̏̍̊Ō̴͈͚̝̖̔̆̄͋Ṳ̸̞͓̞̯̞̦̌̌̈́
> 
> Edit:  
> I.  
> I already had to go back and fix the formatting.  
> ITS NOT EVEN BEEN 24 HOURS


End file.
